The invention concerns retrieving data items which move, or migrate, from one storage location to another, and particularly non-text data items such as bitmaps. The invention utilizes URLs to locate the data items, using the Internet.
A specific problem arises in locating cancelled bank checks. For example, some customers do not receive cancelled checks with their monthly statements. Instead, the cancelled checks are placed into storage. If a customer wishes to obtain one of the cancelled checks, the customer orders the check to be retrieved from storage. It will be located, and either the check itself, or a copy, will be given to the customer.
However, a single storage location will probably not be involved. The physical cancelled check will probably migrate to different locations during its lifetime. For example, at the time of issuance of the monthly statement on which the check appears, the check will probably be stored in a temporary file near the location of the system which issues the monthly statements. One reason for the nearby storage is that, if an accounting mistake is found, it may be necessary to examine the check, to ascertain that its amount was correctly entered in the customer""s account.
After the statements are issued, however, the check will be moved to a more permanent storage location. Further, after a substantial time has expired, such as five years, the check may be moved to a more remote storage location, since the likelihood that a customer will call for such an old check is small.
Therefore, in these examples, cancelled bank checks will generally be moved through different storage locations throughout their lives. If access is to be maintained to the checks, these storage locations must somehow be tracked.
A similar situation occurs when the cancelled checks are returned to the customer with the monthly statements. In this situation, the banks retain copies of the checks. In the past, the copies were made on microfilm. Today, digitized computer copies are feasible. But, in either case (microfilm or digital), the copies still must be stored in a physical location, and the location will probably change over time. The locations must be tracked, if the copies are to be made available to interested parties.
In addition, even if a given bank stores all cancelled checks at a single location (which is considered unlikely), events can occur which introduce storage at multiple locations. For example, if two such banks merge with each other, then the two single storage locations will probably be consolidated into a single storage location. Thus, one of the storage locations will change.
Therefore, the storage locations of cancelled bank checks change over time. If the checks are to be made available, some agency must track the changes.
An object of the invention is to provide an improved system for storage of cancelled bank checks.
A further object of the invention is to provide a system for storage of cancelled bank checks, which accommodates movement of checks to different storage locations.
In one form of the invention, a search query in pursuit of a cancelled check is transmitted to a server handling the check, in the form of a suffix added to a URL which identifies the server.